Milestones
by readwritereview20
Summary: A collection of one-shots that take place at random times in Gabby and Eric's lives after my story The Road Not Taken ends. Mostly fluff.
1. The Battlefield's no Place for Sentiment

**Hello everyone! I have a couple of these written already, but you can always message me with a prompt or suggestion. These are all going to be pretty short and mostly pure fluff. The number of years listed at the begining of each drable is the amount of time since the last chapter of TRNT not the epilogue.**

 **I hope you all enjoy these! Let me know what you think in a review if you have a moment! I still don't own Eric or Divergent.**

 **5 years after The Road Not Taken**

 **Gabby's POV**

I run around the corner and into the alley as quickly as I can while carrying my son. I shot at him and missed, which wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't out of ammo. He knows I'm here now, but I don't think he saw that it was me, maybe I can use that to my advantage. Once we are behind cover, a stack of empty crates, I set Jesse down on the ground next to me. I take a moment to catch my breath before glancing down at him.

"Mom, are w…"

I quickly hold a finger up to my mouth and he nods. I can hear his footsteps approaching, he'll find us soon. I glance at the little boy next to me before whispering, "Ready?"

He nods and I give him a quick smile, "Remember to stay hidden." I move out from behind the crates and sneak forward to the mouth of the alley to peak around the corner, only to find him standing less than a foot away. He's leaning against the wall, gun held leisurely in his right hand. I raise my gun and smirk up at hm, "How'd you find me so fast?"

He smirks back at me, "You know you can't hide from me, Gabby, and we both know that if you had anything in that gun you would have shot me already. You know the drill, gun on the ground and put your hands up."

I stare at him for a moment, "You wouldn't shoot your own wife in cold blood, especially when she's unarmed, now would you, Eric?"

He laughs, slowly raising his gun and aiming for my chest, "This is war, there's no place for sentiment on the battlefield."

I chuckle and shake my head, which causes his smirk to grow. I glance around quickly, "Where are the others, or did you decide to come after me alone?"

"Dead," He responds matter-of-factly, "We got ambushed on the pier."

"So, are you saying that we're the only ones left?" I ask slowly taking a step backward.

He nods, "So, obviously you see why I have to kill you."

I take another step back, "Or we could just slow down and think this through. I know, deep down, you don't want to shoot me." He takes a step forward and I take another back, "Fine, at least make this a fair fight. Isn't winning more satisfying that way?"

He takes another step forward, eyes locked on mine, "Yeah, your puppy dog eyes aren't going to…"

He trails off when he gets hit in the side, blue colored water splattering across his shirt. Jesse lets out a triumphant shout and I turn to face him with my hand out, "Nice aim buddy, high five!"

Eric shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest, "If I had known we were playing dirty I would have changed my strategy."

I look back over my shoulder and smirk again, "Well, like you said, the battlefield is no place for sentiment."

He rolls his eyes before returning my smirk and walking over to pick Jesse up. He holds out a hand and waits for Jesse to smack it, "Good job buddy, even if you are a traitor for helping your mom instead of me."

Jesse smiles at Eric, "Did I win?"

"You did! You beat everyone," I reply as I bend over to pick up his discarded water pistol. I am standing back up when I feel something hit my back, followed by the feeling of moisture soaking through my shirt. I look behind me to find Eric balancing Jesse in his left arm and his gun in his right hand.

"Oops," He says with a smirk before glancing at Jesse, "Now you really did beat everyone, you're the only one who didn't get wet."

"Cool!" Jesse shouts.

"Traitor," I mumble as Eric sets him down and wraps his arm around me as we start to walk back to the building where the others will be waiting. "Where's Lexi?" I ask when I don't see her as we approach the rest of the group.

"With Andrew," He replies, chuckling to himself for a moment. "He got shot about five minutes into the game. When she heard him say he was out, she gave Tris her gun and announced that she was out now too. Last time I saw her she was dragging Andrew in the direction of the library."

I smile, "I'm sure he didn't mind. Reading a book to a five year old is much more his speed than water tag. "

Eric nods and we watch as Jesse runs toward Four and Uriah to tell them all about how he won. "You do realize that I'm going to have to demand a rematch, since you cheated," Eric says, his arm still draped over my shoulders.

"Sure," I reply as innocently as I can, "If you feel like losing again."


	2. Like Father, Like Daughter

**I hadn't planned on writing this scene until I took my neice and nephew to the pool this weekend. My mom always tells this story when we go to the pool about me when I was three, so this is partially based on that and partially on a conversation I had with Olivia-Ivy where she mentioned thinking that Alexandra would be the more 'Dauntless' twin.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and favorited the first one-shot in this series! And special thanks to** **sam riggs, Olivia-Ivy, and pmollymay** **for reviewing! I'm so glad you guys liked it!**

 **I am not Veronica Roth, I don't own Eric.**

 **3 ½ years after The Road Not Taken**  
 **Eric's POV**

As time has passed, Chicago has begun to recover from the conflicts that ravaged the landscape and the Bureau's toxic influence. New, more diverse business have started opening as more of the outside world's influence seeps in.

A group of former Dauntless and a few others recently turned one of the empty buildings into a gym. It's still weird to have things that I associated with Dauntless open to the general public, but it is nice to have a place to work out again.

One of the features of their gym is a large indoor swimming pool. Meghan started working there as a lifeguard when they opened, she's been telling us that we should bring the kids in on one of her days off when they aren't busy so that she can teach them to swim. We finally decided to go, packed the kids up and met her and Andrew at the pool.

"Uncle Dew!" Jesse yells as we enter the room with the pool, running over to Andrew and jumping into his arms.

Andrew chuckles as he picks him up, "Are you ready to go swimming?"

Jesse scrunches up his nose and shrugs, "Can I just watch wiff you?"

While Andrew tries to convince Jesse to give swimming a shot, Gabby heads over to one of the lounge chairs that line the sides of the pool with Meghan to set our stuff down. Lexi follows them, scanning the room as she walks, ever curious about her surroundings.

I'm mid conversation with Andrew when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Gabby is leaning over the chair looking for something in her bag while Meghan watches Lexi cautiously.

Alexandra takes a step forward to try to look down into the water, Meghan says something and she takes a step back with a little huff. I am about to turn back tm my brother-in-law and focus solely on his conversation with Jesse, when Meghan turns around to say something to Gabby.

Sensing that this is her chance, the small girl wobbles forward a couple of steps before glancing back at her mother to make sure that Gabby is still distracted. I recognized the look in her eyes and I start walking in her direction, slowly at first. I pick up the pace when she starts running away from Gabby and closer to the deep end of the pool.

"Alexandra," I warn, my voice echoing across the mostly empty room. This catches Gabby's attention and she turns around, calling our daughter's name as she straightens up.

It all happens so fast after that. Lexi peaks back at me as she runs with a look somewhere between mischievous and pure excitement. Her eyes are shining with curiosity, and in that moment I knew what is about to happen.

I yell her name again as I start running. She pauses at the far side of the pool for a tiny second before stepping into the water, little bubbles floating to the surface as she sinks. I'm not all the way to her when I jump into the six foot depth. I hear Gabby scream my name right before the sound of water rushing past my ears drowns everything else out.

The chemicals in the water burn my eyes but I don't have time to care. I grab the little girl as soon as I reach her, pulling her tiny body to my chest before pushing off from the bottom of the pool. As soon as I break the surface I hold her up, making sure her head was up out of the water. I move to the side where Gabby is kneeling and set Lexi on the side.

She coughs and spits up water, her little blue eyes red from the chlorine. My heart is pounding away in my chest so hard that it painful. Gabby is pale and her eyes are still wide with panic, but the little girl sitting between us seems almost completely unfazed.

Gabby pull her into her arms and squeezed her tightly. "Don't scare mommy and daddy like that," She admonishes as she pulls back just enough to look Lexi over again.

I pull myself up onto the edge when Gabby and Meghan, who had apparently jumped in too, move to the closest chair to sit down and look Lexi over again. Andrew appears next to me, a wide eyed Jesse still in his arms.

As I am trying to get the water out of my left ear and catch my breath, I hear Lexi's little voice ask, "Can we do that again?" I shake my head slowly and glance back at Gabby who is just staring at the little girl like she has grown a second head.

"You alright?" Andrew asks, studying my wet jeans and T-shirt that is now plastered to my chest. I nod, pulling off one of my shoes and letting it drain back into the pool. He watches me for a moment before chuckling, "She is most definitely your child."

 **Let me know what you think if you have a moment! If you have an idea for a scene you want me to write, just let me know by sending me a PM me on here or messaging me on tumblr!**


	3. Sometimes you Have to Get Creative

**Part 3 is here! I have at least three more parts planned/started (based on ideas from Olivia-Ivy and Yautstar) but if you guys have requests for scenes you would like to see in this series feel free to PM me or send me an ask on tumblr. If you have a moment, leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Special thanks to** **pmollymay, sam riggs, Olivia-Ivy, and Yautstar for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! And thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and favorited too!**

 **15 years after The Road Not Taken**

 **Eric's POV**

I know something is wrong as soon as I get home from work. All of Lexi's chores are done, her room is clean, and when I walk into the dining room she is humming to herself as she sets the table instead of sprawled out on the couch with a book.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothing," She replies with her 'I want something' smile.

I take a deep breath, "What did you break?"

"Nothing."

"You got in trouble at school?"

"No."

I raise an eyebrow, about to give up for the moment when Gabby walks in. "Did she ask you yet?" Her eyes are sparkling with amusement, I'm not going to like this.

"Mom!" Alexandra replies with an annoyed look in Gabby's direction, "I was getting there."

"Getting where?" I ask with a sigh.

"Well, remember how I told you about that new guy in my class, the one whose family just moved here, well he asked me if I wanted to go hang out with a group of people at Navy pier tonight…" She trails off, her cheeks turning red and her eyes glazing over.

I glance over at Gabby and the smirk on her face tells me that she is enjoying this far more than she should be. "Absolutely not," I reply as I pull out my usual chair and slump into it.

"Dad," She moans as she materializes beside me, "Why can't I go?" I glance over at Gabby again, hoping for some help here but she is still looking more amused by the whole conversation than anything else. "Come on, Dad, please? I'll be home before curfew and I did all of my chores. It's Friday so I don't have school tomorrow."

"I don't know this guy," I counter, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He's really nice, and all of my friends are going too, you know them," She replies, her big blue eyes sparkling with hope.

I take a deep breath, "You barely know this guy, he could be serial killer."

"We take advanced math together and I've never seen him lift anything heavier than his backpack," She replies, "Not exactly peak physical condition for hiding bodies."

"Smart guys can kill people too. I mean I'm..." I reply, starting to give her an example but the sound of Gabby clearing her throat stops me.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore," She huffs.

I can sense that I'm about to lose this argument, I glance over my shoulder again. "What do you think?" I ask, not hiding the exasperation in my voice.

"She did all of her chores, and the pier is the most well lit and busy place in town," She replies slowly, "And there is a whole group going."

I am about to concede, no matter how little I actually agree with it, when something occurs to me. "Is your brother invited?"

Alexandra shrugs, "I don't know, why?"

"Jesse, come here," I call in the direction of his bedroom. He appears a couple minutes later, tablet in hand as he slumps into a chair.

After a moment he sits up a bit straighter, studying my warily, "Yes?"

He clearly thinks he is in trouble for something, and the look of guilt hiding in his eyes is all the confirmation I need. If it were any other day I might call him out on it. I turn to Lexa, "If your brother will go with you, you can go."

She lets out a squeal, "You'll come, right?"

He studies her for a moment, "I wasn't going to, but I suppose I could be persuaded."

She stares back at him for a moment, slowly crossing her arms over her chest, "What do you want?"

He smirks triumphantly, "I'll go, if you do my chores all of next week."

"Fine," She growls before hurrying to finish setting the table.

She rushes through eating dinner, it isn't long before she disappears into her room to get ready. Jesse heads into his room a few minutes later, leaving Gabby and I alone at the table.

"Okay, so here's the plan, we wait five minutes after they leave and then we head to the pier and keep watch from a distance," I say quietly.

She chuckles and shakes her head, "I'm not spending all night following the kids around. They're good kids."

"Yeah, they are, but what about everyone else's kids," She raises an eyebrow and smirks at me in reply before standing up to clear the table.

"What, don't you want to hang out here, with me?" She asks as she pauses beside my chair, leaning down to kiss me quickly, "We haven't had a night alone in a long time."

I tilt my head to the side a little and nod, "You have a point." I think about it for a moment, "New plan, we stay here, but we have Uriah follow them to the pier…"

"Eric," She cuts me off before smirking again, "No one is following them."

"I didn't smirk at you this much when you cried and tried to sit in on their first day of school," I counter as she walks back into the kitchen.

She laughs, "Well, that was a long time ago. We've all grown up since then."

"Fine," I reply. I am about to ask if she needs help with something when I get an idea. I get up and make my way to the storage closet. I dig through boxes until I find what I'm looking for. I put everything back where I found it and walk to Jesse's door. I knock softly, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, one second," He calls followed by a series of shuffling noises and then his closet door shutting. The door opens and he moves out of the way to let me in. I close the door and sit on his bed with the case I pulled out of the closet, watching for a moment as he digs through a pile of clothes in the corner. After he finds the shirt he is looking for, he turns around and raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm going to make you a deal," I begin, "I'll ignore the fact that you are obviously hiding something, if you do something for me."

"Like what?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

I pull a paintball hand-gun and container of ammo from the case and hold them out. "You take this with you tonight, keep an eye on your sister, and if this guy tries to make a move, I want you to shoot him."

He smirks for a second before giving me a cautious look, "What happens when mom finds out? She'll kill me."

I nod, although I have a feeling she'll sense my guidance in this immediately; I don't actually think he has anything to worry about. "I can handle mom. So, do we have a deal?" He smirks again and grabs the gun from my hand. I stand up and pat him on the shoulder, "I'm leaving where and how many times up to your discretion. Feel free to get creative."


End file.
